Arranged Marriage
by la chica de akatsuki
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre, Kagome fue comprometida con Inuyasha Taisho. Así que ¿fracasara su matrimonio? o ¿se enamoraran de verdad?. InuKag, MirSan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takanashi, yo solo los uso para esta locura.

 _Prologo:_

Nerviosa, molesta, preocupada así es como se sentía Kagome Higurashi, y todo por que había un hombre extraño hablando con su padre y por curiosidad decidió escuchar, al parecer se tenía que casar con ese hombre por negocios, maldita sea el día que su tía perdío su custodia.

-Kagome papá quiere verte en el estudio- Le aviso su pequeña hermanita.

-Gracias por avisarme Rin- Dijo caminando hacia el estudio, sabiendo de que se trataba. Respiro profundo y entro fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Me llamabas padre.

-Si, escucha acabo de cerrar un negocio multimillonario.

-Y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunto con la pequeña esperanza de no tener que casarse

-Que para consolidar el trato tendrás que casarte con Inuyasha Taisho, mañana vendrá para poner acuerdos y más te vale que no lo arruines con alguna de tus estupideces, ya puedes irte.

-Si padre – Salio del estudio con el ceño fruncido y se fue directamente a su habitación, cerro la puerta con fuerza y tomo su teléfono para llamar a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Kag- Escucho la energética voz del otro lado de la linea

-Hola Sango, Voy a casarme- Respondió con un deje de tristeza.

-¿ENSERIO? ESO ES INCREIBLE ¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE SALIAS CON ALGUIEN?- Grito lo ultimo con molestia.

-Pues no es increíble y no salgo con nadie, pero ese desgraciado me comprometió para cerrar un negocio como si fuera ganado, ojala mamá estuviera aquí- Su madre jamás la hubiera comprometido con alguien a quien no amara.

-Kag...sabes que salgamos esta noche sal por tu balcón y nos vemos en el Bar de Charlie a las nueve.

-Esta bien, nos vemos ahí.

Se vio en el espejo, era idéntica a su madre un largo cabello negro, ojos azul zafiro piel blanca.

- _Eres fea no me sirves, no se porque la inútil de tu madre no me dio un hijo._

Esas fueron palabras venenosas que siempre le había dicho su padre, pero siempre tenia a su madre o a su hermana mayor para abrasarla o defenderla y ahora su madre no estaba y su padre le prohibía acercarse a su hermana, también tenia varios tatuajes, el primero se lo hizo en la espalda cuando su madre aun vivía y era un pequeño búho sobre una rama, el segundo se lo hizo después de su muerte en forma de tributo y era una rosa en el hombro, y el ultimo era un gato en la muñeca. Y ahí su padre exploto, cuando se hizo los primeros las camisas que usaba cerca de el los cubrían, pero la descubrió en verano cuando iba a salir con sus hermanas,Rin tenia un vestido playero, su hermana Kira tenia unos shorts y una camisa corta, al igual que ella, y eran visibles todos sus tatuajes.

 _-¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE HACERTE ESO? ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA- Grito Naraku acercándose a ella con claras intenciones de golpearla, pero Kira lo detuvo._

 _-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HERMANA, Y SI VUELVES A DECIRLE PUTA TE VOY A ROMPER EL CULO- Le respondió con firmeza, Naraku le dio un empujón a Kira y le dio una cachetada a Kagome, pero ella le devolvió el golpe y se fue con sus hermanas._

 _-Esa es mi chica- le dijo su hermana y después de eso su padre le prohibió estar con Kira hasta el punto que consiguió una orden de restricción._

-Mamá, te extraño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran ya las nueve y Kagome estaba saliendo de su habitación por la ventana sabia que iba tarde pero su padre prácticamente estaba en su puerta como un guardia de seguridad y hace menos de 10 minutos que se había ido a dormir así que al fin pudo irse. Vio con nostalgia el collar que le había dado su madre antes de morir, desde entonces su vida era imposible su padre parecía odiarla a ella y a Rin, nunca la dejaba hacer nada por eso si quería ver a sus amigos tenia que escapar o a veces ellos entraban por su ventana, de hecho mantenía su vida social en secreto, ellos hacían su vida menos miserable.

Su tía Aori, había intentado quedarse con la custodia de ella y de Rin porque Kira ya estaba casada, pero no lo logro, era inexplicable porque su padre no las dejo con ella si su desprecio se notaba no tenia sentido, hasta ese día solo la había conservado para usarla como una ficha de ajedrez tal vez tenia planes con Rin, pero no iba a dejar que su hermanita perdiera su vida por completo, ella era la única razón por la que no había escapado.

Después de caminar un buen rato llego al bar y se sentó en su mesa de siempre, donde estaban sus mejores amigos Sango una chica de largo cabello castallo y ojos chocolate, Miroku un chico algo pervertido de cabello negro y ojos azules, y Ayame peliroja de ojos verdes.

-Hola chicos sexis- Saludo alegremente

-Llegas tarde - Le reprocho Sango.

-Lo siento, pero hoy estaba como un perro guardián, no dejaba de rondear mi puerta- Tomo asiento junto a Ayame.

-Tal vez, cree que te escaparas- Opino Miroku

-Acabo de hacerlo y lo hago casi todos los días-

-No me refiero a escapar, irte para siempre- Aclaro Miroku tomando un trago de su whisky.

-El hombre tiene un punto, lo más lógico seria patearle el trasero e irte- Dijo Ayame

-Pero esta Rin, y no se puede dejar a una niña con...eso- Hablo Kagome

-Si, si, Naraku es un desgraciado, ¿quien es el sujeto?- Pregunto acercándose Sango

-¿Eso importa?- Preguntaron al unisono Kagome y Miroku

-Claro que si, conociendo a ese maldito te pudo comprometer con un enfermo mental o un psicopata o un violador pedofilo con una mascara y una casa en el lago...

-Sango mi Padre es un malnacido pero no me comprometió con Jason Voorhees.

-Pero ella tiene razón, podría ser un horrible perverso y asqueroso psicópata, o tal vez sea un chico sexy- Agrego Ayame

-Ahora estoy preocupada...WENDY TRAEME UNA BOTELLA DE VODKA- Pidió a la camarera que los atendía desde siempre y era ya su buena amiga- Y no solo es el hecho de que debo casarme con un desconocido que podría convertirme en salami si no que también se rompió la regla de los 30.

-Aquí tienes Kag- Dijo entregándole la botella con una sonrisa.

-¿Que es la regla de los 30?- Pregunto confusa Ayame

-Es algo que Koga y yo definimos nadie debe pensar en casarse antes de los treinta ¡y solo tengo 22!- Chillo Kagome tomando directamente de la botella- ¿Por cierto donde esta?.

-Tenia un proyecto que hacer con mi hermano- Contesto Miroku.

-¡OSEA QUE KOGA NO SE CASARA CONMIGO HASTA LOS TREINTA!- Grito Ayame histérica. Y Kagome se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que se volteo e intento volver a dormir hasta que se dio cuenta de que ese no era el techo de su habitación, ni su cama...de hecho ni siquiera estaba en una cama estaba en el sofá de Ayame junto con Sango, Miroku estaba dormido en el piso de la sala y Ayame estaba saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunto la pelinegra alarmada.

-Son las 7: 30 ¿porque?-

-¡MIERDA, ME CAGO EN TODO!- Grito Kagome despertando a sus amigos.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto un adormilado Miroku.

-Debo verme con... el tipo desconocido en una hora, apesto a alcohol y siento que me atropello un autobús-

-Te llevare a casa y creeme que estarás más que lista, nena, Ayame vámonos- Dijo Sango llevándose a Kagome fuera del departamento seguidas por Ayame.

-De acuerdo, si ustedes se van yo dormiré un poco más- Dijo Miroku recostándose de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome se vio en el espejo una ultima vez y se sorprendió de que Ayame y Sango lograran lo que prometieron estaba, perfumada, peinada y se veía genial, ella no era una chica de alta sociedad que usaba perfume Channel y vestidos elegantes, pero hoy tenia que verse bien así que mientras ella tomaba un baño, sus amigas se encargaron de buscarle algo que no se viera ni formal ni informal, así que le dieron un par de pantalones negros una camisa blanca un blazer azul y unas botas, aunque debía admitir que se veía bien, no tenía sentido si iba a casarse con ese hombre eventualmente se daría de cuenta que su guardarropas no era de una "dama" si no más bien de una chica despreocupada .Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero ¿quien no estaría nervioso de conocer a la persona con la compartirás por el resto de tu vida o por al menos un largo tiempo?

-El señor Taisho, esta en el estudio y recuerda no lo arruines- Ordeno su padre secamente, ella solo asintió y entro en el estudio, cuando vio al "señor Taisho" se llevo una sorpresa no era para nada feo Ayame tenia razón era un chico sexy, tenia el cabello plateado, los ojos dorados y un perfecto bronceado, además de que no aparentaba más de 30 años, el problema era como saludar, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso y mucho menos tenerle respeto a alguien tan joven así que mejor esperaría que el hablara primero.

-Hola señorita Higurashi- Dijo el joven cortésmente.

-Hola señor Taisho solo llameme Kagome después de todo se supone que nos casaremos- Y es que estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero después pensó que eso sería muy atrevido.

-Entonces tu llámame Inuyasha-

-De acuerdo, así que, ¿que quieres discutir?- A esta altura la pregunta era irrelevante en realidad con tal de irse de ahí aceptaría lo que sea, y la poca cordura que tenia se debilitaba si estaba adolorida y con resaca.

-Tendrás que ir a todos los eventos que te requieran como la señora Taisho.

-Esta bien-

-A nuestro primer hijo le pondremos Hide – Ahí se paralizo, hijos lo que nunca pensó tener, y si los tenía quería llamarlos de otro modo, por otro lado Hide era el mejor amigo de Kaneki en Tokyo Ghoul.

-Espera un momento, ¿hijos? ¿vamos a tener hijos? ¿porque?- Empezo a balbucear, y estaba consiente de que parecía una idiota.

-Si – Dijo Inuyasha alzando una ceja, ¿acaso no era tener hijos lo que todas las mujeres deseaban?.

-¿Tu y yo? O ¿solo tu? O ¿solo yo? O podríamos adoptar, Yo no hago tratos – Estaba llena de nerviosismo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño un poco molesto; por otro lado afuera, alguien espiaba la conversación desde el balcon .

-Están hablando de hijos – Dijo Sota el hermana menor de Sango, a travez de un walkie talkie, cuando una sombra lo cubrió, y asustado dijo -Me atraparon me atraparon.

-Claro que no soy yo Wendy ¿que estas haciendo?- Pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Estoy viendo si es un buen tipo-

-Y que tal ?-

-Hasta ahora todo ha sido bastante formal-

-¿Están hablando de tener hijos?- Pregunto Sango.

-Si el dijo que su primer hijo se llamaría Hide y ella dijo hijos ¿tu y yo? O solo uno y dijo que podían adoptar-

-Y ¿quien es? ¿ya lo viste? ¿que dijo acerca de adoptar?- Pregunto de forma ansiosa Ayame

-No puedo asomarme porque me verían, no escuche su nombre y cuando llego Wendy me desconcentre.

-¡Wendy!- Reclamaron Sango y Ayame.

-¡Oh lo siento, al parecer solo ustedes pueden espiar!-

-¡Que coño están haciendo!- Recrimino una furiosa pelinegra.

-Am...¿Que preferirías que estuviéramos haciendo?- Pregunto Wendy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Vayanse a la mierda!-

-Kagome- Escucharon los tres a sus espaldas, Kagome cerro la ventana rápidamente y se volteo.

-Si padre-

-Se casaran el sábado - Dijo Naraku con un tono que no admitía replicas.

-¡PERO HOY ES JUEVES!-

-Lo se y no me importa, mientras más rápido te cases mejor para mi- Ella sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitar odiar a su padre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kagome- La llamo la peliroja desde la mesa.

-¿Que quieren chicos?-

-¿Por que no te sientas con nosotros?- Pregunto Miroku.

-Por que estoy trabajando- Respondió ella sentándose de todas formas, después de todo le debían una explicación. Kagome trabajaba en el bar desde los 17 años cuando decidió que quería dejar de depender de su padre y además eso ayudaría a su vida social, fue así como se hicieron amigos de Wendy -No quiero hablar de eso-

-De acuerdo...solo quiero preguntarte algo ¿después de que te cases seguirás trabajando aquí?- Pregunto Wendy viéndola a los ojos.

-No lo se, si no tengo que vivir tan lejos si, pero si me mudo lejos encontrare otro trabajo- Aunque era solo un bar amaba ese trabajo, aunque no tenía la mejor paga en realidad era muy entretenido y no quería renunciar, pero aunque tuviera que hacerlo buscaría otro.

-Si y también esta el hecho de que un ricachon posiblemente no deje a su esposa trabajar en un bar, menos en uno donde vienen tantos pervertidos- Dijo Sango, revelando otro inconveniente

-Si...Pero me preocupa otra cosa-

-¿Es sobre Koga?- Intuyo la peliroja.

-Si, las cosas no han estado muy bien desde que hable de esa perra pero pensé que ustedes sabían y ahora que voy a casarme sera aun más difícil arreglarlo todo, después de todo las personas aún creen que somos novios o hasta esposos incluso Ayame al principio me odio ¿QUE MIERDAS VOY A HACER?- Koga era su mejor amigo y no quería que la apartaran de el, pero había que ser positiva talvez su esposo fuera genial y la dejara ver a sus amigos todo el tiempo.

-Podrías al menos decir maldición- Reprocho Sango, que siempre la regañaba por su bocota.

-¿Porque diría maldición cuando puedo decir Mierda?-

-Por modales y si vas a casarte con un ricachon tienes que comportarte- Continuo su mejor amiga.

-Y ¿cuando es la boda?- Pregunto curiosa Wendy.

-El sábado- Contesto la pelinegra sin animo.

-¿QUE PERO HOY ES JUEVES?- Gritaron todos al unisono.

-Eso fue lo que dije- Era una puta imprudencia, pero es lo que es.

-Pero Miroku, Ayame y yo iremos de viaje mañana-

-Yo tengo turno doble los sábados-

-Y Koga tiene un montón de trabajo...No es justo se supone que ese debía ser el día más feliz de tu vida, Sango, Wendy y yo seriamos las damas de honor- Chillo Ayame.

-Y Miroku dijo que si me casaba usaría un vestido y seria la dama de honor principal- Recordó con una sonrisa Kagome – Bueno chicos tengo que trabajar ya hay gente llegando- Agrego levantándose casi en cámara lenta hasta que el reloj dio las 11 -Bueno ya es mi hora de comer.

-Vamos a conseguirte un vestido de novia-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del prologo, que me parece que esta un poco largo para ser un prologo, ok si me pase, y que Kagome es muy grosera para ser ella y que el hecho de que tenga tatuajes es todo un giro, pero quería hacer a Kagome diferente a la chica tímida y débil que suele ser. Pero en realidad no sera tan dura.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sango no hace falta buscar un vestido de novia-

-Claro que si, no estaremos ahí así que haremos cosas como encontrar un vestido, una despedida de soltera, esas cosas.

-De acuerdo, adelantense buscare mi abrigo- Dijo la pelinegra, yendo hacia el mostrador.

-Kag, voy a proponerle matrimonio a Sango en el viaje- Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No, pideselo al llegar así Koga y yo estaremos te ayudaremos a planearlo y además van por negocios no es tan romántico, lo mejor es que se lo pidas en su cumpleaños- Sugirió

-Eres una genia-

-Lo se, nos vemos luego- Contesto alegremente y se fue al auto con las chicas -¿A donde vamos?-

-Al centro comercial, ahí varias tiendas de novias hay- Respondió Wendy sonriendo.

-Si, pero solo tengo dos horas de descanso- Le recordó Kagome.

-De acuerdo, esperen aquí tengo que buscar el vestido para la fiesta- Dijo Sango saliendo del auto.

-¿Hay una fiesta?- Pregunto curiosa Kagome.

-No Sango llama así a esas reuniones aburridas.

-Ayame, no te enojes con Koga por nuestra regla de los 30, es solo una estupidez.

-Si lo se, estaba molesta- Kagome estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el celular de Ayame comenzó a sonar – espera un momento. Hola Koga, muy bien, entonces te veo mañana, te amo. Koga también ira con nosotros, solo estarán tu y wendy- Dijo sonriendo hasta que vio la triste cara de Kagome

-Kag estas bien- Pregunto preocupada Sango acabando de llegar.

-Es que estoy celosa- Contesto viéndolas con una sonrisa triste.

-¿De quien?- Pregunto abrazándola Wendy.

-De ustedes, porque aman a sus novios, y ustedes mismas los escogieron y no tienen que casarse con alguien que han visto solo una vez para escapar de sus padres, y yo quería que si llegaba a casarme sería con ustedes ahí pero todos se van excepto Wendy y tiene que trabajar.

-Ay, Kag de seguro es un gran chico y se enamoren, y si no existe el divorcio, escucha iremos a comprar tu vestido y fingiremos que todo sera como si el fuera tu verdadero amor y fuéramos a estar ahí- Dijo Sango.

-Pero yo también tengo sueños, quiero ser cantante en otro lado que no sea el bar-

-Si lo sabemos y tienes muy buena voz además eres muy joven todavía puedes ser la mejor- Le dio ánimos Ayame.

-Llegamos, iremos a donde conseguimos el de Kagura.

Después, de media hora probando diferentes vestidos, Kagome salio con un vestido de sirena sin mangas.

-te ves hermosa- Dijo Ayame con la mano en el corazón.

-Totalmente.

-Si ¿que te parece a ti Sango?-

-Es completamente genial, y hasta se ve tu tatuaje y es increíble.

-¿Que hora es?.

-Las 12.

-MI..espera las 12 ¡vaya por primera vez tengo tiempo!- Dijo sorprendida Kagome -¡Vamos a comer, tengo hambre!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hola muchachos- Saludaron alegremente las chicas entrando a la cafetería.

-Hola ¿Que hay?- Contesto Koga.

-Nada- Dijo Kagome sentándose.

-De hecho Kag quiere decirte algo- Hablo Wendy dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-La cosa es...que...voy a casarme este sábado-

-¿Es una broma?- Pregunto Koga serio

-No, resulta que Naraku decidió que soy como ganado y me uso para cerrar un trato, del que yo no supe nada hasta ayer es el diablo- Dijo con rabia cuando se acerco una mesera – Quiero una hamburguesa y un cafe con crema.

-Yo también- Dijeron al unisono Ayame y Miroku.

-Yo quiero una ensalda- Pidio Sango

-Un homelet.

-Y yo un pastel diablo- Dijo por ultimo Koga -Volviendo al tema de Naraku ¡ES UN MALDITO! ¿quieres que le golpee la cara?.

-No, ya han habido muchos dramas y ahora van a haber muchos más-

-Buen punto, pero no puedes casarte por gusto de ese maldito- Dijo Koga.

-Pero cuando mamá murió pidió que no se abriera su testamento hasta mi boda o la de Rin, cuando leamos el testamento veré que nos toco a mi y a Rin, si me dejo dinero lo tomare y buscare un mejor trabajo ganare la custodia de Rin y todos vivimos felices por siempre.

-Y ¿donde queda tu esposo?- Pregunto Koga mirándola a los ojos

-No lo se, aun no lo decido- Eso lo decidiría, cuando lo conociera mejor, puede que no se enamoraran pero tal vez podían ser amigos.

-¿Vio tus tatuajes?

-No, tenía puesto un blazer largo, tal vez sea un problema, pero hoy me importa una mierda esta noche saldremos y nos divertiremos.

-¿ A donde vamos?- Pregunto Ayame.

-A donde se haga una despedida de soltera, pero que no haya stripers- Hablo seriamente Sango

-¿No le has dicho de esto a Kira?- Pregunto discretamente Wendy.

-No, se lo diré cuando las cosas estén mejores- Seguramente su hermana mataría a su padre por usarla, y aunque se lo merecía por ser tan...maldito, pero en realidad se formaría un drama, explotaría su cabeza y moriría o al menos así lo veía ella.

-Puedo preguntarte ¿porque tu madre quiso esperar hasta tu matrimonio?- Pregunto Miroku.

-Pues ya saben que mi madre era gitana romaní, y las chicas gitanas se casan muy jóvenes, supongo que ella esperaba que yo me casara pronto, de hecho ya he tardado mucho, y nuestras bodas son grandes y glamurosas, porque generalmente cuando nos casamos lo hacemos de por vida.

-Te diré que, si tu y tu esposo se enamoran organizaremos una gran boda, y si no lo haremos con el próximo – Propuso Sango, todos sonrieron y asintieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y toda la noche estuvieron de fiesta, bebieron hubieron pequeños accidentes, y fueron a la primera discoteca que encontraron hasta que los echaron gracias a Miroku. Al día siguiente Kagome dormía plácidamente en su cama por ultima vez cuando sintió que alguien se subía en ella, abrió los ojos para ver el cabello negro de su hermanita.

-Hola Rin- Sonrío, Rin la había hecho más fuerte y más valiente, cuando su madre murió ella juro que cuidaría a Rin y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la lastimaran en especial las hirientes palabras de su padre.

-¡hola Kag!, papá quiere verte.

-De acuerdo, entonces iré a ducharme.

-No ahí tiempo, papá dijo que quería verte ahora- Dijo Rin tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la puerta, Kagome se preocupo por el hecho de que se notaba que había bebido la noche anterior, aunque no se había embriagado hasta quedar inconsciente, Miroku había derramado medio vaso de tequila sobre ella, y apestaba tanto que se preocupaba de que Rin se emborrachara por estar parada junto a ella.

-Rin, dile a papá que no voy a ir, voy a salir- Dijo soltando su mano y corriendo por la casa hasta la puerta principal, tenia que ir al aeropuerto antes de que sus amigos se fueran pero primero necesitaba una ducha así que iría a la casa de Wendy.

-¿COMO QUE SALIO?- Grito Naraku histérico tras la osadía de su hija, ¿como se atrevía esa mocosa a desobedecerlo?.

-Sa-salio corriendo por la pu-puerta- Balbuceo nerviosa la pequeña, por la ira de su padre.

-Esa niña estará en serios problemas cuando vuelva-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-WENDY- Grito Kagome abriendo la puerta del departamento de su amiga.

-Hola Kag... Vaya no quiero ofenderme pero apestas- Dijo cubriéndose la nariz.

-Lo se, vine para tomar un baño, mi papá quería verme, así que salí corriendo para ir a el aeropuerto pero no puedo ir oliendo así que tomare una ducha.

-De acuerdo.

Después de ducharse Kagome tomo prestada una muda de ropa de Wendy y se fueron al aeropuerto, para Wendy esto era un lindo gesto pues los vería en una semana pero para ella era mucho más, no sabia si su esposo era celoso, no sabía si era rival de sus amigos o si no la dejaba volver al bar. Así que esto era un adiós indefinido. Llegaron al aeropuerto, y entraron con prisa, e inmediatamente los vieron, Wendy salio corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazo.

-¡Wendy viniste!- Dijo con alegría Sango dándole un abrazo.

-Si y Kagome...¿Donde esta Kagome? Ella vino conmigo-

-¿Oiga señor me presta eso?- Pregunto amablemente a un hombre que tenia una guitarra.

-Si, aquí tienes- Le entrego cortésmente, con una sonrisa, Kagome tomo la guitarra y se subió a plataforma con un micrófono que se usaba para dar anuncios importantes o donde las bandas locales tocaban a veces.

-Oigan, unos buenos amigos mios, de hecho mis mejores amigos se van de viaje y honestamente no se si los vuelva a ver – Escucharon la voz de Kagome a sus espaldas -Así que quiero despedirme de ustedes y se que esto lo recordaran, - Comenzó a tocar una linda melodía y luego comenzó a cantar.

I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans

Always knew after all these years  
There'd be laugh there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
with so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
Hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Nanananana

Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead on the open doors  
Who knows what were heading towards?  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
Hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times that we shared every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
Hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Nananana

I'll always remember you  
yeah  
I'll always remember you

Al terminar de cantar, la gente aplaudía y ella sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazar a sus amigos, ellos también estaban aguantando las lágrimas.

-Así que ¿Todo termino?- Pregunto destrozada Sango.

-No, nosotros siempre seremos amigos, pero nosotros 6 divirtiéndonos en el bar es algo que no creo que vuelva a pasar y tampoco se cuando los vuelva a ver- En ese momento las chicas rompieron a llorar y se abrazaron mutuamente, un adiós indefinido era mejor que uno definitivo -Los amo chicos diviertanse los llamare.

-Nosotros también te amamos, cuidense- Dijo Ayame yendo hacia el avión.

-¿Quieres ir al bar?- Pregunto Kagome limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Me encantaría pero voy a salir con mis padres.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.

Así que Wendy se fue por su lado y Kagome por el suyo, mientras iba hacia el bar estaba pensando en que iba a hacer cuando se casara, ¿se iría lejos? y eso en realidad le preocupaba más allá de no poder trabajar en el bar le preocupaba estar lejos de Rin, necesitaba estar lo más cerca de ella que pudiera , y si lo veía así sería complicado cuidar a Rin como lo haría su madre, salir con sus amigos y ser una buena esposa, en realidad no sabia si iba a poder controlar eso, y así llego al bar aún pensando hasta que vio a alguien a quien no esperaba ver en realidad.

-Hola- Le dijo esa persona.

...

Hola, me alegra saber que les gusto, y Si lo se es del mismo largo que el prologo, osea yo trabajo alrevez, el prologo largo y el capitulo corto, bueno no corto pero en comparación al prologo, pero dejarlo ahí parecía Zhukulento, todo intrigoso y tu no sabes si es amigo, amiga, familia o si es un enemigo, pero nos leemos luego besos psicologicos.

La canción I'll always remember you es de Miley Cyrus yo solo la use porque es perfecta para esa ocasión.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

-¡KIRA!- Corrió a abrazarla, había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vio el verano pasado, y a penas podía creer que su hermana mayor estuviera ahí, tenía 34 años, el cabello teñido de color amarillo por debajo de los hombros y los ojos azul zafiro, ella se había casado muy joven y tenia 6 hijos.

-¿Como estas, Kag?- Le dijo con cariño acariciando su cabello.

-Bien ¿que estas haciendo aquí?.

-Volví, ahora voy a vivir en los suburbios.

-Me alegra no sabes cuanto te necesitaba- Aunque sabia que iban a haber serios problemas cuando su padre se enterara de que su hermana estaba devuelta, en serio le alegraba, ella siempre era la que le daba esperanzas de libertas y ella fue quien cuido de ella cuando su madre murió, y su padre la odiaba por ser liberal el odiaba todo lo que significara libertad para quien sea que no fuera el.

-¿Ha pasado algo importante desde que me fui?- Pregunto sentándose frente a la barra, se quedo helada por un momento ¿acaso era buena idea decirle todo lo que había pasado esta semana? Probablemente no.

-En realidad no mucho, acababa de despedirme de Miroku, Sango, Ayame y Koga en el aeropuerto se fueron a Londres por una semana, y Miroku piensa pedirle matrimonio a Sango cuando vuelva- Definitivamente era mejor decírselo luego.

-Vaya, ¡al fin van a casarse pensé que nunca lo harían! Y Ayame y Koga deberían hacer lo mismo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No exageres!, solo tienen las chicas solo tienen 23 y los chicos tienen 25- Exclamo sirviendo unos tragos.

-Ya esperaron demasiado a su edad yo ya tenia 2 hijos, y ¿que hay de ti, has conocido a alguien?- ¡Perfecto esa era la mejor forma de hablar de Inuyasha!.

-De hecho si, se llama Inuyasha-

-Cuéntamelo todo- ¿Que podía contar? Solo lo conocía de menos de media hora y hablaron de términos, como no sabia que decir era hora de inventar y hacer cálculos.

-Tiene 27 años, es muy atractivo, es empresario y eso es todo lo que te diré, solo hablamos una vez, mejor dime ¿que hay de nuevo contigo?- En realidad no era buena mintiendo así que mejor decía lo que sabía.

-Estoy teniendo problemas con Hana- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Hana es la hija mayor de Kira y las cosas siempre eran turbias entre ellas.

-¿Que paso esta vez?-

-La semana pasada Dion y yo fuimos a teñirnos el cabello, y cuando salimos estaba borracha llorando y diciendo que yo soy una mala madre, y eso en realidad me molesto, porque ella es la mala madre no yo, yo no estaba borracha en lugar de estar cuidando a mis hijos- Dijo Kira evidentemente molesta, Dion era su otra hermana la del medio era mayor que ella por 3 años y también estaba casada pero sin hijos.

-Recuerda que apenas tiene 18 años y es muy inmadura, tal vez porque Hoyo siempre cuida de Mia todo el tiempo y ella solo la ve de vez en cuando, y tu eres una madre increíble y lo se porque tu me criaste cuando mamá murió-

-También dijo que tu eras una maldita puta y que iba a patearte el culo- Kagome sintió ira a travez de su cuerpo, ella no tenía una buena relación con Hanna, al principio Hanna estaba celosa de que Kira la tratara como su hija y de que comenzó a prestarle un poco más de atención cuando murió su madre, luego comenzó a odiarla porque su novio Hoyo Dasai tenía una "atracción" por ella.

-No se porque Hana no acepta que no es mi culpa gustarle a Hoyo, yo no quiero gustarle a Hoyo- Dijo molesta, ya había olvidado completamente lo que había pasado en la semana incluidos los términos del acuerdo que en realidad nunca se aprendió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora oficialmente era una mujer casada, de la alta sociedad, aunque ya lo era no iba a las reuniones, fiestas, eventos o nada como eso, pero ahora era su responsabilidad y no podía fingir estar enferma cada vez que tenia que acudir a algo de eso, y lo más estresante conocer a la familia de su esposo, eso eventualmente tiene que pasar, ahora estaba en su futuro hogar, pero para llegar ahí pasaron un par de cosa.

Flashback

 _Ya había acabado el turno de Kagome, pero ella aun seguía ahí después de que Kira se fue ella seguía molesta por lo de Hana, pero también recordó que no supo que decir sobre Inuyasha solo dijo lo que cualquiera podría decir y se notaba lo poco que lo conocía y las locas palabras de Sango y Ayame y si en realidad era un psicópata, en ese momento estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer o a donde ir, no quería ir a su casa posiblemente su padre estuviera esperándola y nada bonito iba a pasar, no sabía si Wendy estaba en casa pues hacia más de dos horas que le había dicho que se estaba quedando sin batería, si una semana antes alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría sentada en el bar sola y triste pensando en que estaba a punto de casarse con un completo desconocido le hubiera dicho: "Creo que ya bebiste mucho"._

 _Tal vez solo era una crisis, incluso las novias que amaban a sus parejas con todo el corazón solían tener dudas así que ella tenía derecho a tenerlas también, Lo mejor era tomar una cerveza, mantener la calma y...se quedo helada viendo la entrada del bar, mas bien a quien estaba en la entrada del bar._

 _-Ryu- Llamo rápidamente al barman haciendo que se volviera hacía ella - ¿Ves ese chico que esta ahí? - Dijo señalando a Inuyasha -El por ningún motivo debe enterarse de que trabajo aquí, te lo explicare todo el domingo._

 _-¿Kagome?- Pregunto Inuyasha yendo hacía ella._

 _-Inuyasha hola- Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Que haces aquí?-_

 _-Solo pasando el rato ¿que hay de ti?- en algun momento tenía que hablar con el y que mejor que en el bar, después de todo ese era como su hogar. Y así pasaron horas hablando al menos ya lo conocía mejor y en realidad le agradaba pero todo tenía que terminar estuvo a punto de preguntarle "pudo dormir en tu casa hoy" pero decidió no hacerlo, mejor se las arreglaba sola después de todo tenía una llave para el apartamento de Koga y Ayame, paso lo que quedaba de la madrugada ahí ordeno la cama y se fue, estaba despeinada y había tomado "prestada" una camisa de Koga que siempre había amado, cualquiera pensaría que se había acostado con el, obvio si estuviera ahí, pero lo que ella no sabía es que alguien la vio y esta era una buena carta que usar en su contra._

 _Ahora tenía que entrar a su casa y soportar el regaño, oh esperen no había tiempo porque apenas podría bañarse y vestirse, subió por la enredadera hacia su balcón y entro al baño a ducharse y luego de arreglarse bajo, ahí estaban Rin que tenía un hermoso vestido morado y el cabello recogido en una cola alta, y su padre que de hecho parecía querer estrangularla con la fuerza._

 _-¿Donde estuviste ayer todo el día y porque no dormiste aquí?- Pregunto Naraku de una forma en que se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo por no matarla, pero ella solo salio de la casa con una sonrisa porque se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante -Te hice una pregunta y más vale que contestes Kagome- Dijo de forma amenzante, Kagome paro en seco y se volvió hacia el aun sonriendo._

 _-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya no puedes decirme que hacer-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Unos minutos antes de casarse, Kagome sufrió un ataque de nervios y decidió llamar a Sango._

 _-Hola Kag- Escucho la alegre voz de su amiga del otro lado de la linea._

 _-¡Sango soy libre! Naraku no puede mandarme, pero estoy nerviosa._

 _-¡Ve el lado positivo, de hecho acabas de decirlo,_

 _-Me preocupa otra cosa._

 _-¿Que cosa?- Por eso la necesitaba si la tuviera en frente con una mirada la entendería pero como esa no era la situación tendría que decirle._

 _-Soy virgen- Confeso algo apenada y escucho un largo silencio por parte de Sango._

 _-Jamás creí que lo fueras- Dijo asombrada, y es que había tenido muchos novios, pero no eran solo para pasar el rato y cortaban justo antes de "hacerlo" o a veces la engañaban por falta de "eso"._

 _-Es que no se presentaba el momento adecuado._

 _-Si te entiendo, ¡Koga no dame el teléfono!-_

 _-¿Que pasa?- Dijo ahora Koga riéndose del hecho de que siempre que Sango hablaba con ella el siempre le quitaba el teléfono._

 _-Ya sabes, nervios por cierto anoche dormí en tu apartamento-_

 _-¿No tomaste mi camisa o si?-_

 _-Umm, tengo que irme adiós- Dijo rápidamente ya después hablaría con ellos...cuando Koga olvidara su camisa, y aunque pareciera estúpido el hecho de escuchar sus voces la hizo sentir mejor y además conocía un poco a Inuyasha._

Fin del flashback.

Y ahora tenía una semana de casada y apenas había visto a Inuyasha unas 5 veces, seguía en su trabajo y todo parecía normal como si nada hubiera pasado excepto que ahora le preocupaba que Inuyasha volviera a ir y la viera porque había un pequeño detalle, su padre le dijo a Inuyasha sobre su trabajo, pero en realidad Naraku pensaba que trabajaba en un café, y ella obviamente no aclaro eso con su esposo, es decir cuales eran las posibilidades de que volviera a su bar.

Ese día estaba algo nerviosa su turno era hasta las 12 a.m en el pasado osea la semana pasada ella terminaría su turno feliz de la vida y se quedaría como hasta las 3, pero supuestamente trabajaba en un café ¿los cafés trabajaban hasta tan tarde? Lo dudaba y llegar a esta hora la ponía nerviosa, así que esperaba que su esposo llegara más tarde que ella, por un momento se sentó en la barra y observo el bar después de tantos años ahí ya había memorizado cada detalle de ese lugar desde las paredes mostaza, las mesas rectas de color café la puerta del almacén, y cosas que habían surgido en estos años como esa quemadura en el piso que causo Sango.

 _Flashback_

 _Estaban Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Wendy y Kagome en el bar como de costumbre, las ultimas 2 trabajando en ese momento literalmente solo ellos estaban ahí pues ese día habría un nuevo club y todo el mundo se fue para allá y por eso las posibilidades de entrar eran tan nulas que prefirieron ir luego, recién a Ryu el barman se le había ocurrido poner un juego de dardos en la pared y de hecho a todos les pareció brillante, y ahora el grupo pasaba mucho tiempo compitiendo en eso, excepto por Ayame que temía causar una tragedia y esa noche Sango decidió llevarlo a otro nivel._

 _-Sango ¡No puedes lanzar dardos con los ojos vendados!- Replico Wendy por quinta vez desde que repentinamente su amiga decidió que lanzar dardos y jugar basquet era exactamente igual._

 _-¡Mira como lo hago!- Dijo lanzando un dardo con una venda que cubría sus ojos, pero el dardo fue a parar al brazo de Koga que salia del baño y venia encendiendo un cigarro el fosforo y el cigarro cayeron al piso y escucharon el grito de Koga y haciendo que Sango se quitara la venda, Kagome se fuera a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y Ayame, Wendy y Miroku fueron corriendo a sentar a Koga en una mesa para que no se desmayara._

 _-¡KOGA LO SIENTO MUCHO, SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR NUNCA LO HABRIA HECHO!- Se disculpo frenéticamente Sango corriendo a la mesa, Kagome le saco el dardo del brazo y se escucho otro grito pero esta vez de Ayame al ver la sangre de su novio correr por su brazo la pelinegra rapidísimo le puso una venda._

 _-¡¿Estas bien, quieres ir al hospital?!- Pregunto nerviosa Ayame viendo la mueca de dolor en la cara de Koga._

 _-No estoy bien, no es para tanto solo denme un trago- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada para luego fruncir el ceño al sentir un desagradable olor como si algo estuviera en llamas -¿Huelen eso?- Pregunto y todos asintieron incluso Ryu sentía ese olor pero ¿de donde venia? Esa pregunta fue respondida cuando Wendy se dio cuenta de un detalle._

 _-Koga, cuando saliste del baño tenias un cigarro y un cerillo encendido que soltaste para agarrarte el brazo cuando Sango te lanzo el dardo- Koga solo asintió y Ayame abrió los ojos enormemente al recordar que más temprano ese día ella derramo un trago de whisky cerca del baño de mujeres._

 _-¡AY POR DIOS!- Grito la chica saltando de su lugar para buscar el extintor y apagar el fuego que se estaba expandiendo._

 _Y al día siguiente instalaron detectores de humo._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Ahora que lo pensaba el hecho de casarse no significaba nada, ¡siempre había tenido que escabullirse para ir al bar! Y eso de cierta forma lo hacia más emocionante, al fin había terminado su turno y ahora tenía que entrar a su nueva casa, tomar una ducha, hacerse la dormida y evitar que la descubrieran, como siempre pero esta vez no había balcón ni enredadera para subir a su habitación, hora de maniobrar.

Así que tomo aire, e intento subir la pared completamente liza y como obviamente no lo logro, intento buscar una ventana abierta, tanteo varias hasta encontrar una sin seguro en la sala, la abrió intentando hacer el menor ruido al entrar, solo metió la mitad de su cuerpo cuando.

-¡ALTO AHÍ TENGO UN ARMA!- Escucho el grito de Kaede la Ama de llaves de Inuyasha.

-¡NO DISPARES! ¡NO DISPARES!- Pidió desesperada, con sus piernas aún fuera de la casa.

-¿Kagome? ¿porque entraste por la ventana?- Pregunto la mujer el revolver que tenía en sus manos para ir a ayudarla.

-Porque, aquí no hay ni enredadera, ni balcón a la habitación- Dijo tomando asiento en el piso, y le envío un mensaje a Ryu y a Wendy para decirles que ya había llegado y que casi le disparan.

-y ¿porque no entraste por la puerta?- Lo pensó un momento, de hecho era una buena pregunta pues tenía llaves pero...

-No es mi estilo entrar por las puertas, ni sentarme en los sofas...y ¿porque demonios sacaste un revolver?- pregunto exasperada lo ultimo.

-Pensé que eras un ladrón, y si puedo saber ¿porque llegaste tan tarde? Y no te preocupes Inuyasha llegara de madrugada hoy- Dijo Kaede sentándose en el sofá a su lado.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?- Pregunto la pelinegra a lo que la mayor asintió -Pues trabajo en un bar y a veces tengo que trabajar hasta estas horas, pero mi padre le dijo a Inuyasha de mi trabajo y el piensa que trabajo en un café, pero lo hice porque ahí es donde veo a mis amigos y algunos trabajan ahí, y no puedo dejar que nadie me quite eso- Kaede solo la miraba fijamente, no era una mirada de desaprobación, si no más bien todo lo contrario.

-Algún día se lo dirás, pero por ahora solo toma una ducha y ve a dormir- Le dijo ayudándola a levantarse del suelo, ella solo sonrío y se fue al baño siguiendo su conversación con sus amigos del bar, después de ducharse se puso su pijama que consistía en una camisa enorme y un short y se fue a dormir dejando su teléfono en la mesa de noche, más tarde cuando llego Inuyasha y vio el celular de su esposa ahí solo, el no era entrometido por supuesto que no solo era curioso, así que tomo el aparato y vio que gracias al cielo no tenía contraseña y se fue al WhatsApp y vio algo muy interesante, un grupo llamado "Fuck it all" y decidió leer un poco.

 **Ryu: Kagome ¿Donde te metiste? ¿no piensas venir?.** \- Frunció el ceño involuntariamente ¿quien era ese tal Ryu.

 **Ya voy calmate.**

 **Wendy: No en serio, apurate esto esta lleno y yo no tengo mil manos.**

 **Yuki: Hay una tipa loca aquí metida.**

 **Loca xq.**

 **Yuki: Osea, me acaba de lanzar un pan a la cabeza.**

 **Bankotsu: LOL.**

 **Jaja ok, ya llegue.**

 **Ryu: lo sabemos, podemos verte.**

 **Y que hacen mandando mensajes si estamos todos juntos.**

 **Wendy: ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?.**

 **Si y casi me disparo la ama de llaves.**

 **Ryu: WTF, xq?.**

 **Porque me estaba metiendo por la ventana y pensó que era un ladrón.**

 **Yuki: LOL, eso te pasa por no usar las puertas.**

 **La costumbre.**

 **Bankotsu: Cuando salgo 50 sombras de Black tenemos que ir a verla.**

 **Wendy: Obvio, pero mejor se ve 50 SOMBRAS DEL PAN!**

 **Ryu: PAN CON MORTADELA.**

 **Yuki: Creo que menos del 0.01% de la población ha escuchado esa canción**

 **Osea somos especiales, bueno angelitos del demonio voy a dormir.**

 **Wendy: Ok bye.**

 **Yuki: Que sueñes con Christian Black, Grey, White o Morado el que tu prefieras.**

 **Ay pero que buena idea.**

 **Ryu: Bye, te quiero como a mi pan.**

 **Bankotsu: See you later Bitch!.**

Termino de leer esos curiosos mensajes que le parecieron extraños y decidió ver que tenia en el chat personal, pero no tenía nada, así que dejo el teléfono donde estaba se cambio de ropa y se fue a dormir viendo a la chica a su lado y se pregunto ¿porque quiso entrar por la ventana?.

¡Feliz año nuevo! Mejor tarde que nunca, he vuelto con el segundo capitulo y quiero que sepan que pan con mortadela si es un canción muy graciosa por cierto ¡saludos nos leemos luego!.


End file.
